Cirque du Brawl
by Mrs. HyugaXDD
Summary: The Cirque du Freak are in need of a place to stay while they perform their shows. Luckily, they find themselves in the so called Smash Manor. How will these two groups of entertainers get along with each other?
1. Introducing!

"Well hello, everybody!" An enthusiastic Mr. Game and Watch happily said on a Saturday morning. Everybody, being the entire brawl and melee cast, murmured a cranky hello on the early morning, not really in the mood to battle for the pleasure of little boys. The only one high on pancake sugar was Sheik. She was always smiling and pleased with whatever Mr. Game and Watch said.

"Good Morning Mr. Game and Watch!" She sang merrily. Sheik was sadly known as bipolar Sheik, or Rainbow thing. First, Sheik would act all happy and cheerful, and in the next five minutes of a conversation with her, she would totally freak out and act like something dirty touched her face. But on the battlefield, Sheik could act like the coolest character of the entire game. As horrible as it is, nobody liked sheik because of her "mental issues". Some people think she wants attention and some people think that she's really mentally ill. Only the Princess Zelda (Sheik's official alter-ego) knows why Sheik is such a "creep", but that only stays between Princess Zelda and Sheik.

Mr. Game and Watch drew in a breath to say hello back to Sheik, but was quickly interrupted by his beeping cell-phone. Reading a text-message, he scanned the group of the tired Smash Brothers, "Pit and Samus." Pit and Samus quickly walked towards the tiny Mr. Game and Watch to hear his message. "You guys are on in Lylat Cruise, two-minute KO. OK?" Pit and Samus both gave exhausted looks at each other, sad that they couldn't refuse the battle. They quickly took out their teleporters and disappeared to Lylat Cruise. Mr. Game and Watch's eyes quickly darted toward Sheik (although he didn't have eyes, you could tell). "You happy today sheik?" Just by the way he spoke, any idiot could tell that he was smiling.

Sheik nodded sweetly.

"That's great!" Mr. Game and Watch continued, "I summoned you all out here in this park because," he paused and whispered sorry, barely within hearing range for the people in the front, "we will be having guests over our apartment!" He tried to be as casual about it; hoping people will take it lightly.

"What?" an angry voice sneered. All eyes darted to Ike, who continued his outburst; "There's not even enough room in your God-Forsaken apartment for Pichu! How do you think we can afford to have guests over?" when Mr. Game and Watch didn't answer, Ike continued, "Bowser is having a hard time cooking with all the little food we have!"

"I agree with Ike!" the sexy prince, Marth said stepping forward, unsheathing his sword.

"You always agree with Ike!" Link hissed

Marth and Ike both gasped. With the threat of tears, Marth threw himself into Ike's burly arms. Ike began to comfort the sensitive blue-haired man, scowling at Link for "bothering" his lover.

Mr. Game and Watch continued his plead, "I've told you guys; everybody these days are buying Halo and Red-Dead Redemption- everybody's forgetting about US! The 'Super Smash Brothers!'" He said with sarcasm. He bravely held back his tears and sniffed them back in, "We're losing money!" A tear of betrayal rolled down his jet-black cartoon features, "The only way that you guys can keep your jobs as a brawler is by living in my apartment." Then his gloomy mood changed to an irritated roar. "But each of you have your own room, I even took you guys out to a park – a park! – today! What else can you brats want?"

"More space!" Link snapped, "That's what we want, and what we don't want is having to share such small space with having a couple of guests over!"

"Shut up, Link!" Roy hissed, "I bet these guests aren't even going to stay for more than one night!" He smirked confidently, and crossed his arms, "Right?"

"Come on guys!" Mr. Game and Watch impatiently said, "I told our guests that you'd love to have them over, and on top of that, I asked them to rendezvous with us in this stinkin' park! That's why you guys are here! They should be arriving at any minute now!" His shoulders sagged, and he breathed out annoyed, "These guys are a part of a traveling freak show!" he sank to his knees, "Freak shows are illegal, so I had to offer my very old friend –pre-school friend- a place to stay while he holds his show!"

"Well," Ganondorf noted, "Like how Roy said, how long are the guests staying over and how many?"

Mr. Game and Watch shifted nervously. "Well… It's…." he stammered. "Around 35 to 40 people."

"What!" Everybody screeched with distaste.

"Please! Everybody! Calm down!" Mr. Game and Watch tried to calm everybody down. "They are only going to stay for a couple of months – the performers are staying with us only! The stage crew isn't! That's only-" he quickly counted aloud, "Ten people! More or less!" He quickly added before things really got crazy.

"Then where are the rest of the Cirque going to be staying at?" Mewtwo retorted, "In the basement?"

"In nearby hotels!" Mr. Game and Watch cried. And with that everybody calmed down, but only just. "But everybody else will be in YOUR rooms!" Everybody's shoulders sagged except for Ike's. He thought that he was too tough to care. He already slept with Marth, his lover. Who else could fit in a dusty twin sized bed?

Samus and Pit came back from their match. Mr. Game and Watched informed both the weary brawlers about the problems the Super Smash Brothers have been discussing.

"What?" Samus yelled. Samus was a truly remarkable bounty hunter. She was hired across the entire galaxy to capture aliens. Ranked among the best space bounty hunters, Samus could make anybody sorry. But not Mr. Game and Watch. "You felt sorry for them because they didn't have a place to stay?" She scoffed, and removed her helmet, revealing a gorgeous face. "We should've voted!" She brushed her blonde hair from her armor, putting it into a high ponytail. Samus resembles a Barbie doll. She's a two-faced bully who's never taken no for an answer, but she's not stupid, and she knows that Mr. Game and Watch will not listen, so she just kept a pout of distaste on her face.

Pit on the other hand claimed that he was elated to welcome guests – for he was an angel of a goddess and always guarding humans – and smiled happily, trying hard not to show his excitement, yet failed… again.

Game and Watch nervously glanced towards the busy street. Pointing at a group of people dressed in blue and black cloaks with hoods concealing their well-hidden faces. Except there was a tall man in leading the crowd of mysterious people. He was dressed in a red suit. He was as tall as Mr. Game and Watch was short.

Mewtwo sneered at the big number of people. Lucario crossed his arms.

When the large group that Mr. Game and Watch was gaping at finally entered the park fence, Mr. Game and Watch nervously smiled, "Hello Mr. Tall." Mr. Game and Watch didn't dare stick out a hand to shake. Mr. Tall only very rarely shook hands. Rumor has it that Mr. Tall was afraid of germs. Mr. Tall not only looked like a circus freak, but acted like one too.

On instinct, Mr. Tall took out his germ air sanitizer and sprayed it as if a squealing swine touched him. He revealed a haggard grin, full of black teeth, a couple missing and a gross yellow tongue. Talk about clean.

"The rest of the cirque is at your apartment… I think." Mr. Tall firmly said, his black eyes staring at nothing.

"What are you looking at?" Mr. Game and Watch innocently asked.

"Racist!" Mr. Tall screeched. Mr. Tall quickly retaliated and said, "Well, the performers and some staff are present. May we go rest in your apartment? We walked 59 miles, and we are all tired."

"Why of course!" Mr. Game and Watch said, "But what's up with everybody dressing up in cloaks?"

"To hide our true nature!" He scoffed, "Nobody understands what it's like to be a freak of nature!"

"You guys aren't weird!" Mr. Game and Watch tried to argue, "I'm not even human!"

Mr. Tall bent forward so he could be face to face with Mr. Game and Watch. He nearly whispered, "There are many unusual things in this world. Everyday, events occur that cannot be explained. Bizarre phenomena that often go unnoticed because people close their eyes to what they don't understand. But the truth to the matter is that you should go outside and fly a kite." He straightened up.

A mysterious man with a black cloak impatiently said, "Can we go NOW?"

"Relax, Crepsley." Mr. Tall said, slapping the man's back, "We'll just wait for this RUDE man to escort us to our living quarters?" They both glared coldly at Mr. Game and Watch.

The Smash Brothers cringed at Mr. Tall's hostility.

"I don't like him!" Young Link whispered to Zelda, clinging to her dress, wiping tears from his eyes.

The princess hushed the little boy and patted his shoulders.

Mr. Tall turned to face the Smash Brothers. "What the fuck is wrong with your group, Mr. Game and Watch?" after his last glimpse of the Smash Brothers, he turned to face Mr. Game and Watch. "You said they were a group of elite warriors! Not a bunch of…" He looked at Ness and Lucas who immediately shit in their pants. "Of pussys!" He held his nose in disgust! "Somebody! Bring those children some towels!" He quickly sanitized the air.

"Well," a nervous Mr. Game and Watch added, "looks can be very deceiving!" he nervously chuckled, shooting a serious glance at the Smash Brothers.

"Let's go before my cirque is spotted by curious eyes." Mr. Tall said shoving through everyone in the Smash Brothers.

Mr. Game and Watch looked at himself. What's stranger than a yellow rat that can shoot lightning from its cheeks, a god dammed blue hedgehog that claims to be fast (as-if), and a freaking colored in piece of moving black paper? The Smash Brothers are about to find out the freaky way.

"Ew!" Mr. Tall roared spraying Lysol on everything he saw, "Is this your apartment!" He sneered and held his nose, disgusted. "Just take us to our rooms to get settled in," He looked at a dead rat on the floor, and shuddered, "PLEASE." He tried to say through his teeth, backing up into his cirque.

Mr. Tall impatiently paced the floor, checking where he stepped. "They should be arriving any minute now!"

"Do you mean the vans?" A male voice asked. He was a fat-ass. His cloak was ripping!

"Yes Rhammy!" Mr. Tall said, showing love and affection to his group member.

Falco scoffed, and whispered to Fox, "I bet he's putting up a show in front of us!"

"Yeah!" Fox quickly agreed. "I bet he tortures his performers when nobody's looking!" The two pilots both snickered.

"Finally!" A woman in a black cloak merrily said as the vans pulled up along the street parallel to the apartment. "Mr. Tall!" she called, "The vans are here!"

"Thank Mr. Tiny!"

The mysterious people in the blue cloaks opened the apartment door and brought in the luggage and placed it near the cramped elevator.

"Thank you, Little People!" Mr. Tall cheerily said patting a person in a blue cloak's head.

The person in the blue cloak took down his hood and croaked, "Thank…" He took a haggard breath, as if he had trouble speaking, "You…" This person in the blue cloak appalled the Smash Brothers. He (or she) was a hideous being! It looked like his body parts were dug out from a junkyard, crudely stitched back together. Jagged teeth stook out of its lips and had a crinkly gray tongue, like his skin. His ears where hidden beneath his skin, and he had no nose, just nostrils. His desolate green eyes were filled with happiness when Mr. Tall gave him attention. His eyes were FULL green, not a pretty green. These people looked like MONSTERS or ZOMBIES. What's the difference anyways?

"Mr. Tall!" A woman in a thick voice said, "May we remove these cloaks! It's quite congested in here!"

"Why of course Gurtha." Mr. Tall was such a gentlemen to his cirque that it made the Smash Brothers wonder if he was just a real good actor.

The cirque took of their cloaks revealing their faces. The Smash Brothers were amazed to see such… casual faces. _There really was no point in hiding under those heavy cloaks!_ Roy thought to himself, _unless they were running from the police! But that seems unlikely._

Solid Snake noticed that a short person, probably a teenager, didn't remove his/her cloak. "Hey," Snake said approaching the soul kindly, "Why don't you take off your cloak?" He offered a kind smile. _Maybe this person's shy? _He thought.

The person took a deep and shaky breath, "I'm not sure what people would say about the way I look…"

_Definitely a dude, _Snake thought to himself. "I'm sure there's nothing wrong with the way you look!" _We got a shy one… "_Looka here," he placed a hand on the bo's shoulders, "Not until you remove your hood, I'll stop botherin' you. 'Kay?"

The boy looked at the floor, unsure of what to say. Snake breathed in, patiently standing up and looking at the young boy asking for his name and age.

"Evra Von. I'm 15."

"Evra Von what?" Snake asked.

"Just plain Von…What's yours?"

"Snake," Snake said with much pride, "Solid Snake."

"Wow… that's ironic…"

"What?" Snake said missing what Evra said.

"Nothing!" Evra quickly said.

"Take it off, kid!" Snake said getting impatient. "You're gonna be sweatin' in that heavy thing!"

"I don't sweat…" Evra quietly added.

"Everybody sweats no matta' how gross it is!" Thinking that Evra thought it was cool to say that he doesn't sweat, he said thinking of old times, "Teenagers, those troublesome times!"

"Hey Evra!" A strange boy in a pirate costume ran up to Evra, "It's okay to take off the cloak!"

"Really, why? I doubt that people will under—"

"There's a falcon man, a fox dude, and a wolf man!"

"Another wolf man?" Evra said with fear kicking in, "Are they dangerous?"

"Oh… You mean Fox McCloud, Falco Lambardi and Wolf O'Donnell?" Snake asked, "They are pretty harmless… unless you disrespect System of a Down, their favorite band… why?"

"Dude, they are just like you!" The pirate boy thingy said to Evra, "You have my word, nobody will think that you are different."

Evra groaned in defeat, slowly removed his hood. Snake smiled when he realized that Evra wasn't used to removing his face to the public because of the unique way he looked. He had long yellow-green hair and his green eyes were narrow like a snake's. Snake put a comforting hand on Evra's tensed up shoulders and honestly said, "There was nothing to hide, son! You're adorable!" He added cutely.

Evra tried to hide his shy smile, taking his compliment in.

"Ahem," Mr. Game and Watch gathered everybody's attention. His shoulders relaxed at how easy it was to silence everybody. Smiling he said, "Welcome Cirque du Freak," He burped and muttered an excuse, "Welcome to the Super Smash Brother's apartment! And since we have limited space in my apartment, while you perform your show, I have assigned the cirque to 'dorm' with the Smash Brothers. Sorry for any inconvenience."

"What?" An angry Mr. Tall jeered, "I can't be in the same room as—"

"Then go in a hotel and sleep there!" Ike retorted clutching Marth to his chest while caressing his blue silky hair. "Go waste your money on a hotel, for all we care!"

Mr. Tall looked at the floor, ashamed, "Please, excuse my sudden outburst," He apologized humbly.

"Apology accepted," Mr. Game and Watch said, "Oh yeah… I will be assigning rooms, please remember who you're with" He began to read aloud from a crinkly sheet of paper, "Mr. Tall will be with me in the largest room, Rhamus Twobellies and Bowser, Truska and Peach, Gertha and Wario, Darren and Link—"

"Excuse me," Link said raising his hand, "what about my girl-friend Zelda?"

"You know, very smart people created air mattresses." He told Link like he was an idiot, "I shall continue, The Wolfman and Donkey Kong, Alex Ribs and Ike," Ike angrily stomped his foot on the ground. Apparently, he cares, "Snake and Larten Crepsley, Fox and Hans Hands, Sive and Seersa are with Falco, Roy and Cormac Limbs, and finally, Evra and Sheik!" He paused for a dramatic effect, "Now I'll be taking questions! Just raise your hands!"

Hands shot up. "Yes uhm… you" He pointed to a handsome man, "name please?"

The man that was called on spoke, "Cormac Limbs

"Ah yes!" Mr. Game and Watch exclaimed, "I love your act! Truly fantastic!"

"Thank you," Cormac said happily, "How do we know who our roomies are?"

"All what you need to do is find their room upstairs. The rooms are identified with your roomie's name. Just make sure that you remembered their name! But if you forgot, just ask me again! Your roomy will probably be inside their room, and if not, enjoy the room!" Cormac nodded thanks. "Anymore questions?"

Link raised his hand, patiently. Mr. Game and Watch pretended to not notice him. "No?" He looked at everyone except for Link. How rude. Link raised his hand higher Maybe Mr. Game and Watch didn't see his hand…?

Link yelled outloud, "What about Zelda and myself!" We share a freakin small room! My wife will not be kicked out right?"

Mr. Game and Watch looked down at him, as if he was a stupid elf boy, "I don't like you, so I won't answer!"

Link rolled his eyes, and came up with his own answer. If Mr. Game and Watch didn't answer him, he'd just come up with his own set of rule, regardless of Mr. Game and Watch's answers.

"All right guys!" Mr. Game and Watch said clasping his hands together, "I hope you guys rest and have a successful performance! But!" The room grew eerily silent, "Since you worms—I mean people are living in my apartment you must follow MY rules." He placed his skinny hands on his hips, "any disagreements with my rules and the entire cirque can leave" He smirked, "I only have three rules, number one!" he nearly woke the neighbors with his booming voice, "You must clean up after yourself, number two, leave the toilet seats down when you are finished shitting! And glorious number three; house chores must be completed alongside the Smash Brothers! Thanks for your full attention!" Mr. Game and Watch said with delight. "The rooms are right up these stairs!"

"Thank you for your hospitality!" Mr. Tall said on behalf of his cirque.

End of Chapter One.


	2. Getting Ready!

Chapter 2

"Alex!" Mr. Tall said, as the Cirque was getting ready for bed, "Stop playing poker with Rhamus and his roomy and go to your own room with your own roomies!"

"But I'm scared!" Alex complained revealing his deck of the Royal Family. "What if my roomy's a pervert and keeps me up all night with his girl? I don't even know how 'Ike' might look like!"

"So you're shy?" Mr. Tall said struggling not to laugh.

"I'm just afraid if my roomy's always bringing girls or touching himself."

"He might not even be a pervert." Mr. Tall chuckled, "Just go, it's better than losing sleep."

"But…"

"Go!" Mr. Tall chastised, "Or you won't perform tomorrow night!" he loudly stomped his foot on the wooden floor.

"Okay!" Alex Ribs said standing up slowly, "I'll go, just tell me where the room is…please." He said that through his teeth as if it was difficult to try to be polite, especially since he was under pressure. He started to head for the door, very slowly.

"Who's your roomy?" Bowser asked with a strong voice.

"I think his name is Ike. Ike Greil?"

"Oh, so you're with Ike and Marth, eh?" Bowser said, with a smile coming to his face.

"Ike _and_ Marth?" Alex ribs said a little bit surprised. So Ike had a girlfriend to stay with…? "Marth is short for Martha?" Alex said with a strange, nervous chuckle.

"You could put it that way…" Bowser noted, "Marth's more of a uke." He chuckled sardonically.

"Ukay? What's that?"

"Just go to your room!" Mr. Tall impatiently snapped, "Jeez Louise! Just find it yourself!" Mr. Tall began to impatiently push Alex Ribs out of the room; "You'll learn a lot more about your roomy when you get there!"

"Fine, fine." Alex calmly said, "I'll go find my room."

"It's two doors down on the left!" Bowser said behind a slamming door.

Alex slowly paced himself to Ike's room.

When he saw the door with Ike's name on it, he slowly reached for his keys in his pocket, as every one was given earlier. He nervously tried to enter the key into the keyhole, but missed it on the first few tries due to his shaky nervous hand. Slowly the key finally entered the keyhole. _I've never shared a room with a stranger before! _He told himself. Before getting a good glance at the room, he opened the door to find Ike and Marth kissing slowly on top of each other, on the bed! Ew!

Immediately as Alex saw them busy trying to swallow each other, Alex yelled, "I'm sorry!" And he nearly slammed the door shut.

Marth and Ike's heads quickly darted to the door. "Holy. Crap." They both said in unison.

"I completely forgot we had a roomy!" Ike said as Marth stood up to get Alex inside.

"This is so embarrassing!" Marth said placing a hand on the doorknob.

"Just get him in here!" Ike said, embarrassed.

Marth opened the door, "I'm sorry about that! Come in… Alexander."

"Please, call me Alex." Alex offered kindly. "Are you Ike or Marth?"

"I'm Marth," He held out a hand that Alex shook slowly.

"This is Ike, my boyfriend." Marth happily said.

_Ike's the one with the short temper and the one who told Mr. Tall off! I've also seen his double bladed sword! Better be nice to him!_ Alex smiled and shook Ike's sword calloused hand.

_This guy's freakin' skinny! _Ike thought, _Looks like I'll be able to step all over him! _He evilly smirked.

"Well, we have your bed all set up," Ike said as he walked over to a wall and kicked it, and quickly moved out of the way. A bed fell out of the wall, with sheets and all.

_A dusty twin bed with Hello Kitty sheets?_ Alex thought with despair.

"I hope you like Hello Kitty!" Ike said with an evil chuckle.

Forcing a smile, Alex walked over to his bed, hoping that his sagging shoulders weren't too noticeable, "I guess I could manage."

"Great!" Ike said sarcastically, trying not to roll his eyes at this wimp.

"If you need to use the bathroom or want to take a shower, the bathroom is in here." Marth said, getting rid of some of the awkward tension between Ike and Alex.

_The bathroom is bigger than this room_! Alex angrily thought, peering inside the humongous bathroom, "Thank you, Marth," He said with a sincere smile. _Well, at least Marth is kind._

"We're going to take a shower," Marth said, "so if you could excuse us for a moment."

_We?_ Alex thought as Marth and Ike went to the showers. _Nightmares do come true!_

"Yes, when I was young, I bit three of my father's fingers off!" The atmosphere of this room was very relaxing, and there was slow and relaxing music playing in the candle lit room.

"Really?" A very relaxed Wario happily said.

"Yes! These teeth can cut through steel, you know." Gurtha Teeth said showing Wario her pearly white teeth.

"We happen to get along just fine!" Wario said as he lay down on his bed. "You eat junk, I eat junk, you like garlic, I like garlic…" Wario has never met anybody so alike…

"You're my other!" They both said at the same time, and then they both blushed. Chuckling, they both laid down to get some shuteye.

It was morning time in the Smash Brothers apartment, and everybody was chattering excitedly with each other.

"Okay everybody," Mr. Game and Watch said as he came flying down the stairs, "grab your jackets," He paused for a dramatic effect, "We're going out for breakfast!"

"Not to be rude," said Falco, "But we can't go all together… there's far too many people!"

"I know!" Mr. Game and Watch said beginning to get excited jumping up and down while clapping his hands. "That's why everybody is going to different restaurants…" He paused for yet another dramatic effect, "With their roomies!" Alex's shoulders slumped, "Yay!" Mr. Game and Watch happily threw confetti in the air.

"Where did that come from?" Mr. Tall asked.

"Mammoth!" Mr. Game and Watch called Mr. Tall, thinking that was a good diss.

"Sheik!" Evra said, "We get to eat together!"

"Yes," Sheik said, she began to sweat at all the drama.

Sheik and Evra didn't really become such close friends or enemies at night. Sheik just needed to talk with Zelda and neglect her roomy until she came back, which was at four in the morning.

"We might become better friends," Evra's snake began wrapping around his torso, and then it slowly slithered around his scaly green arm and placed her head near Sheik's face, flickering her tongue, menacingly, or so Sheik thought.

Staring in to threatening snake eyes, Sheik tried to give it a challenge, and tried not to jolt from fear. _This kid gives me the creeps. _Slowly, she stared straight at Evra's cold, reptilian like eyes.

Noticing that the strange woman was staring at his reptilian eyes, he gave her a friendly smile. Making friends was new to Evra. Being abandoned at birth because he was a snake-boy and is covered in scales from head to toe, all what Evra knew was the life of an entertainer. The only friends that Evra ever made were in the Cirque.

Embarrassed that Evra caught her staring at him, Sheik turned away, her shoulders stiffening. _At least he's not like my archenemy, Ike. _She scowled at Ike, that blue-haired jarhead.

For some reason, Ike wanted to kill Sheik. That wasn't nice. Sheik pouted, happy that she covered her face. People wouldn't have to intrude her with annoying questions like, "Why are you pouting (freak)?"

Wanting Evra to get on Ike's bad side, Sheik bent down to his height range, and whispered in his ear, regardless of what his gigantic snake would do to her, "You see that guy with the blue spiky hair, and that double-handed sword?" She pointed at Ike.

"Yes. I see him," Evra innocently said, just looking at Ike.

"He wants to kill me." She plainly said.

Evra gasped, "Really? What did you do to him?"

"Yeah, so be really mean to him for me, okay?" She smiled. Sheik dreamed about gathering an entire army of zombies to defeat Ike. Clearly Evra isn't a zombie, but at least she started with some sort of alliance. She could start small. She smiled, evilly.

"Okay." Evra said looking at Sheiks red eyes, with ambition, "I'll try ignoring him."

"Ignoring him isn't good-" some weirdo screaming cut her off.

"Catch it, catch it, CATCH IT!" Mr. Tall screamed. He shrieked like there was a little mouse running about, he was even standing on a chair! Evra began to crack up. Sheik's mouth was agape.

"Darren!" Evra called to the boy with the pirate costume from yesterday, "Look at Lefty!"

Darren came over swiftly, wanting a good laugh, "What?"

"Look at Lefty!"

The two boys doubled over laughing.

"Darren! Evra!" Mr. Crepsley yelled to them. He had dark red clothes. He was a pale and tall man, and had a crop of orange hair. A large scar ran down his left cheek giving him an intimidating look. His face turned red with rage -like his clothes-, "Catch Lefty!" He yelled

"Name, not..." the thing causing Mr. Tall's screams heavily breathed in, sandy, as if he had trouble speaking, "Name…Harkat Mulds!"

"What is that?" Snake yelled, confused.

Samus chuckled, "Not used to unusual things?" Samus was accustomed to seeing the unusual phenomena, like aliens and monsters, "I thought you were tough, Snake." She playfully punched his tense shoulder.

Evra told Snake, with tears in his eyes from laughing so hard, "It's a Little Person. A powerful man, named Mr. Tiny, makes deals with wandering ghosts that are trapped on Earth." He began feeling a little bit insecure with two "normal people" gawking at him, but he continued, "He forges the ghosts a body at his place and in return for their body, they have to serve under Mr. Tiny like minions. They don't talk or remember anything that has happened to them before this life. Only Lefty can talk for some awesome reason."

In other words, a dead and grey stitched up body -with no nose, no eyelids, no neck, no belly button, no titties, no… parts, with a grey tongue and large green eyes (ears are stitched under the skin), its mouth had several jagged teeth here and there- was prancing around.

"Where are his 'goods'?" Sonic whispered to Mario.

"And-a where are your goods?" Mario replied. Sonic pretended not to hear.

"One day, Mario," Sonic vowed, "I'll beat you in the Olympics! You just wait…" He scowled.

Mario rolled his eyes, "Mama-Mia!"

"Darren! Evra! "Mr. Crepsley yelled, "Catch Lefty!" he repeated sternly.

Mr. Tall's shrieks were getting on everybody's nerves.

"Is his sweat green? "Snake asked.

Darren nodded, "So is his blood." Snake stared.

"Allow…" again with the raspy breath, "me to… repeat my… self." He drew in one hell of a breath and jumped on a table. "Name not Lefty!" he put his hands up," Name Harkat Mulds!"

"ATTACK!" Darren and Evra toppled Lefty off the table and pieces of wood flung in every direction.

"Darren? Why?" Harkat mumbled in defeat as Darren and Evra pinned down his shoulders.

Mr. Crepsley looked way ugly when he's angry. He violently sat up Harkat and violently pulled his clothes on. "Go in the corner and think about what you've done." He bitterly said in between his teeth. The miserable Harkat shamefully sat in a corner, with regret on his usually dull face.

"Wow." Mr. Game and Watch said. "So you and your roomy," Mr. Game and Watch completely ignored the Harkat incidence, "will be eating at a restaurant of your choice, Just to become closer friends!" Apparently, nobody paid attention to poor Harkat!

"Darren…" Link quietly said, "Be a good kid and forget about last night. I'll turn over a new leaf." Last night, Darren walked in on Zelda and Link. The poor boy saw very disturbing… things. The poor boy.

Darren forced a smile, "Sure Link!" He said cheerfully, using all of his might to not be sarcastic, "Sometimes first impressions are wrong, so it would be very difficult to say no to you, Link!" He forced his smile to stay put.

"Thanks, Kiddo." Link said squeezing Darren's shoulder. "Just stick with me so we could get some food in our stomachs."

"And-a when will we go?" Luigi asked, famished.

"Whenever you want!" Mr. Game and Watch said as he opened the door, "But Smash Brothers, come here at 11:30. We need to get some matches done. That's when the camera-men come in to film."

The Smash Brothers all nodded in approval and left with their roomies.

"Where are you taking me?" Truska asked as she and Peach strutted down the street.

"We're going to my favorite café!" Peach said, practically radiating, "It's so great and wonderful! I'm sure you'll like it!"

Truska smiled at Peach's friendliness. _I wonder if she likes to make clothes. She has a good sense of fashion… _Truska thought, stroking her invisible beard.

"What are you touching?" Peach asked.

"Nothing!" Truska quickly stopped stroking "the beard."

"Right this way!" Peach opened a door into a café, packed with people and bustling with chattering people. Coffee drifted through the warm air. The walls were brown, matching the scent of the air. Truska loved this café, but she didn't expect Peach to choose some second-class restaurant.

"Wow Princess Peach..." Truska said putting her hands in her pockets.

"Do you like it here?" Peach asked, wanting Truska to be happy about her favorite restaurant.

Truska smiled, "I love it here, the overall look is amazing!"

Peach smiled, "This is my favorite restaurant!"

_Impressive_, Truska thought, _She knows her restaurants well._

"Table for two!" Peach nearly yelled.

Evra and Sheik were seated in the back of the diner, near the bathrooms. Sheik forced her eyes not to tear from the bathroom stench.

A skinny man on roller skates handed them menus. "And today's specials for breakfast are cinnamon French waffles with a side of eggs, sausage or ham-"

"This is one hell of an empty restaurant, like a desolate wasteland." Sheik said her cold eyes angrily locked on his.

"We don't get a lot of people here for breakfast…" The waiter said cowering behind the menus a bit.

"That's great!" Sheik said sarcastically, interrupting him again. She rolled her eyes, "Ready to order Evra?"

"Ooh! The croissants look good." He looked down the menu. He warily looked at the careless waiter, "I'll have croissants with hot chocolate."

"Will that be it?" The waiter asked, looking down at Sheik and Evra with one eye, trying to beat Sheik at the game of intimidation. Evra nodded looking at his thumbs shyly.

Sheik quickly noticed the waiter's FAIL at being intimidating. "You suck!" She yelled.

"Excuse me," The waiter said, "Miss?" He hissed, "miss" between his teeth, forced to be courteous due to his job.

Sheik continued, "I'll have a soft boil egg. So soft that it's like soup, maybe still encased in the egg," The waiter quickly jotted her order down, "and four glasses of milk. One for Snaky Von and three for _moi," _She did a false French accent with an annoyed look lurking on her face.

The waiter nearly snatched the menus and strolled away, quickly because of Sheik's mesmerizing attitude.

Bowser and Rhamus went to the 'All You Can Eat' buffet. The minute the two walked into the buffet, they took plates, and nearly wolfed everything down.

"So Crepsley," Snake coolly said, "I'm going to take you to the coolest diner there is!"

Crepsley smiled at Snake's attempted kindness. At least he tried to care. They strolled into a shabby diner for breakfast.

They sat down near the bar section, A waitress -with curly blonde hair, heavy black-eyeliner, thick red lipstick she was a big middle aged woman- "What are you having, boys?"

"I'll have the Bloody Mary," Crepsley said, "Extra bloody." She scribbled his order down

"I'll have eggs and black coffee," Snake told her, "extra black."

Scoffing, the waitress took their menus and left.

"Chunky Cheese's?" Darren said in disbelief as he entered the pizza palace with Link, Young Link, and Zelda following behind him. "You took us here for breakfast?" He was skeptical about coming here.

Zelda placed a warm hand on Darren's shoulder. "Exciting, isn't it?"

How could Darren disappoint Zelda? One of the nicest women he'd ever met! How could he tell her that this place was for two year olds? Stuttering, Darren mumbled, "I-I guess…I could have pizza for breakfast…"

"And play!" Young Link said as he grabbed Darren's hands. Darren was forcefully dragged away into the arcade section with the young boy, poor Halfling...

"At least he can bond with Young Link." Link happily said. Zelda nodded in response.

"Let's ditch!" Zelda whispered excitedly in Link's ear. Link's smile was wide. They quickly ran towards the door.

"You have read my mind, Princess," he chuckled grabbing Zelda's hand as they thought about a fancy restaurant for breakfast.

"Table for two, please!" Mr. Game and Watch said as he and Mr. Tall entered a fancy looking restaurant

Mr. Tall looked around, his mouth agape, "I've never been to a restaurant before." He looked at the white sheets and chandeliers.

"Really?" Mr. Game and Watch said as they were being seated near a window.

"Yes. Traveling with the Cirque for all these centuries has limited my boundaries." He thanked the waiter that placed water on the table, "Visiting different cities around the world is nice, but I never have time to actually sit down and…eat."

"Is that why you're so skinny?" Mr. Game and Watch stupidly asked.

Mr. Tall shot him a glare that meant business, "At least I'm not FLAT!" spittles came flying out of his dry mouth.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Game and Watch apologized, bowing his head.

Mr. Tall solemnly looked out the window and saw rats escaping to the sewer, but didn't mention them.

Donkey Kong and the Wolf Man were what seemed to be yelling at each other.

The wolf man roared to Donkey Kong, waiting to be fed.

DK angrily chattered at the Wolf man from his cages as their bellies grumbled.

Luckily, Wolf O'Donnel came with raw meat for them both. "Sorry I'm late, guys!"

He gave DK a huge heaping of raw horsemeat. The idiot! Gorillas don't have horsemeat in their diet. This is what happens when you put a wolf in charge of feeding the animals! Obviously, the gray wolf didn't notice (or care).

He gave the Wolf man extra slabs of meat and gave Diddy Kong an almond. "That should be enough for the week, buddy." He said with a fake smile. He quickly left to go hunt for breakfast with Fox, Krystal, Falco and their roomies as the monkeys chattered angrily.

Fox inched towards Hans hands, "So," the, not so clever, Fox said, "Do you listen to System of a Down?" His voice was all sand papery and gritty. This is Fox's voice when he's off the stage.

"No." Hans Hands plainly said.

"Disturbed?"

"No."

"Uh… how 'bout Slipnot or Korn?"

"No." Hans Hands said, impatient with Fox's love for rock music. "You have asked me these questions over 30 times yes—"

"Ya do?" Fox didn't let Hans finish the word 'yesterday', and his brain only allowed him to hear 'yes'.

"No." Hans Hands dully said. "I'm going out to a restaurant," He tried to keep his patience, but kind of failed, "I can't go hunting!"

"Oh no you're not!" Fox quickly said, "Wolf and Krystal and Falco and me is goin' hunting with those twins and stuff!" Fox began to get all puppy eyed.

"Not those eyes…" Hans said losing to Fox's cuteness.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No…"

"Please?

Hans began to get tired of this constant pester! "…Fine…"

"YAY!" Fox sang. "This is gonna be awesome! I bet you've never ever went huntin' with real predators."

"I guess…there's a first time for everything."

Wolf came in followed by Falco, Krystal and Sive and Seersa who nervously strode in.

"Let's hunt, Star Fox," Wolf said in a gritty voice, similar to Fox's.

"Disorder! Disorder! You whaddya own the world? How do ya own disorder~" Fox, Wolf, Krystal and Falco all sang in unison, the lyrics of Toxicity by System of a Down. They all howled, like a wolf. Sive, Seersa and Hans all kind of cringed of what the hunt might be like.

The four rockers all stood in front of the forest, like kings ready to take the kill, with no mercy.

Sadly, since Ike is a mercenary, he usually leaves to do his job; so today Marth and Alex had breakfast at a Hibachi restaurant.

Alex felt like an alien. Everybody around him spoke fluent Japanese, even Marth. He sat there, all teary, having Marth translate the menu.

"You're going to love it here!" Marth sang, placing a hand on Alex's tense shoulder. Marth's azure eyes shined happily, but he missed Ike.

Marth quietly laughed, "Ike used to work here," He smiled, thinking solely on Ike.

_He's always going on and on about Ike! _Alex angrily thought,_ I wonder if Ike thinks about him THIS much… _"Wow!" Alex said putting on a fake smile, "I can hardly imagine Ike working at a Hee… What's it called again?"

"Hibachi."

"Yeah… Hibachi…" Alex said with his smile fading. He honestly couldn't care less about Ike. Ike is rude anyways.

The Hibachi chef happily greeted his customers with a happy grin, and began speaking Japanese to Marth.

When everybody finished their "bonding experiences," everyone returned to the apartment to drop off and wait for the Smash Brothers to get a few matches in.

"Wow…" Evra said as the Smash Brothers were holding a few matches, "Sheik has a really short temper."

"What happened?" Darren asked.

"We got kicked out of a couple of restaurants because of Sheik's rudeness." Evra looked to the floor.

"I have to coolest roomy!" Truska, the woman that could grow a beard cheerfully exclaimed, "I thought that Peach was a complete ditz," she cruelly said, "but she's so smart!" she was upbeat and so happy.

"I too love my roomy!" Mr. Tall actually like someone other than his Cirque, "Mr. Game and Watch is so like me, we could really relate to everything! Here's an example," he offered, "I'm a germaphobe, he's a doctor, I'm tall and he's short, I never ate, he CAN'T EAT!" he happily yelled, "ISN'T THAT GREAT?"

Everybody seemed to be very happy with his or her roomies.

Alex Ribs suddenly yelled, interrupting crazy stories about their roomies, "I think I have the worst roomies!" Everybody's attention quickly snapped to Alex, "being in a room with a gay couple!" He angrily sneered, "It doesn't get any worse than this!" He complained.

"Homophobic Ribs…" Mr. Tall jeered while slowly making his way to Alex, "afraid of gay people." He stood in front of him and looked down at Alex like a worm in the sun, " Get used to it," Alex looked into Mr. Tall's black eyes, "We're going to stay here for one month! Mr. Game and Watch isn't going to change things around here because of one homophobe… okay?" He tried to hold in his anger.

Alex felt embarrassed for having an outburst. He thought people would agree with him, but instead they contradicted him. "Sorry…" He quietly said, knowing that he was in a critical position.

"What's his problem?" Gurtha whispered to Rhamus. They both rolled their eyes.

"Just forget about him." Rhamus whispered back to Gurtha.

"Who are your roomies anyways?" Darren asked Alex.

"Marth and" he paused and slowly said: "Ike."

Everybody –except Alex- gasped at the name Ike.

"Very dangerous!" Mr. Tall began to chastise. "Very dangerous indeed!"

"What's so dangerous about Marth?"

"Not the prince!" Crepsley cried, "Ike!"

"Ike?" Alex asked, "So? Who cares about that rude son a b-"

"Ike is a ruthless mercenary who loves to kill!" Mr. Tall said, turning his back on the confused Alex, "Or so I've heard…"

"Just be very careful with him!" Cormac Limbs stressed, "Watch him as he battles 100 in 'Cruel Brawl' under three minutes!"

"He wants to kill Sheik!" Evra angrily said.

"So does Link…" Darren said, "He told me that Sheik is a clinger and won't get over the fact that he's with the Princess Zelda from Twilight…"

The Cirque slowly inched closer to the tiny T.V. in a blob, huddling together. The T.V. was showing Ike's battle with Link. Ike was throwing around the poor farm boy like a lifeless doll. The battle was just a two-minute K.O. and in the first thirty seconds of the battle, Ike already had 7 points.

"He wields that double handed sword like a piece of cake!" Hans remarked. The Cirque stared, wide-eyed and some confused.

The Cirque silently watched Ike's battle with Link.

Five seconds before the match ended, Ike had 0% damage –to start off with, too- and Link, oh poor Link, just came off the base, with 0% damage too, but -50 points. Ike ran towards the weak Link and swung his sword, damaging Link with 999% damage –in just one swing! - and Link flung off the stage, like a swat to a fly.

The cirque all had a pained expression on their faces and remarks like, "that's gotta hurt" and "the poor boy" and "ouch" filled the air.

"This is why you must keep your distance from Ike!" Crepsley stressed.

"I'll try to keep my distance as much as I could!" Alex worriedly said swallowing the lump in his throat.

"It's not about distance!" Mr. Tall screeched pointing a straight finger at Alex, "It's utter respect!"

"I'm not battling that," Ike said from the T.V. screen, interrupting the Cirque's interesting conversation. Everybody's heads snapped to the T.V. and Ike, clearly angry, was pointing at a scrawny raccoon.

"Why?" Sheik croaked, and then yelled, "And I'm a SHE!" She pouted in distaste, not that it really mattered, due to her covered up face.

"I can't waste my time on somebody so weak!" Ike continued his 'formal' complaint.

"The prove that I'm weak!" Sheik yelled as she charged towards Ike. She used her technique and teleported behind Ike, but Ike predicted that and already had his sword swinging towards the bemused Sheik. She easily flung off the stage and Ike gained one point.

"I forfeit! I really can't waste my time!" Ike walked off the stage.

"That means I win!" Sheik happily yelled as she snatched the prize from the judges.

Mr. Tall switched his attention off the T.V. and towards Alex. "At least he doesn't waste his time with people too weak." He turned his attention to the Cirque and randomly called out, "We got lucky today! My friends we got lucky today!"

Evra giggled at his silly roomy, Sheik as she did a handstand on the winning stage and yelled "Just plain Von!"

From a door behind the Cirque, Ike cam out, hand in hand with Marth, sincerely apologizing to the bruised an broken Link, who pitifully sat in a wheel chair, being pushed by Princess Zelda.

"Naw! Issocay." Link stumbled to say.

Ike tilted his head in confusion.

"I'll translate," Zelda offered, smiling genuinely, "what Link tried to say is 'No! It's okay!'"

"How is this 'okay?'" Ike asked wide-eyed, "You're dressed like a mummy…"

Link mumbled some words and Zelda translated, "I'm used to it! Don't worry! These wounds are nothing but scratches!" Link's pained expression was hidden behind a weak smile.

"If you say so…" Ike said walking away with Marth.

"He's scarier in person!" Mr. Tall said, his eyes glued on Ike as he hid behind Mr. Crepsley.

"Mr. Tall, shouldn't we be getting ready for our performance?" Crepsley said reminding everyone about tonight's show.

"OH EM EFF GEE!" Mr. Tall shrieked, "THE SHOW!"

"It's one thirty, sir," Darren said, playing with Chunky Cheese's tokens, "I think we have enough time to set things up."  
"Perfect." Mr. Tall, "You guys go in the van and drive it to the tent outside of the park. That's where I booked up our show!" He tossed the keys to Gurtha, "You'll drive. Get everything ready." He smiled with optimism for a good show, his black teeth nastily shining in everybody's eyes. "I'm counting on each and every one of you to prepare everything." He placed a skinny and pale hand oh Hans's strong arms, "and to make it count, too"

"What about lunch?" Rhamus asked, his bellies grumbling.

"I don't know," Mr. Tall looked at Rhamus, "I'll bring you guys Mickey D or something."

Mr. Tall glanced at his watch, "5:45?" he yelled, making everybody jump from surprise, "How long was I up here?"

"Like one… or two…" Truska said worried for Mr. Tall's old brain.

"Two what? Hours?" Mr. Tall unbelievingly asked.

"No! Minutes!" Crepsley snapped, annoyed somewhat, "I think your watch is wrong."

"Oh, I probably forgot to change it…" Mr. Tall said thinking aloud. "GO!" he yelled, scaring the Cirque again, "Time is definitely not with us!"

The rest of the Cirque scurried into the van and quickly drove away, not wanting to have an unsuccessful show.

"Why didn't you go with your Cirque?" Mr. Game and Watch asked as he looked up at the soaring Mr. Tall.

Mr. Tall smiled wickedly, his black teeth glaring, "Because I have to make…" he paused for what Mr. Game and Watch called a dramatic effect, "toys!"

* * *

_Omg! so sorry it took forever to put up, but I've been having drama with the computer and... well you know, error reports here and there. This story has been hanging out for a while now, and I'm so releived i got it up. _

_If you want to read more about your favorite character and his/her 'adventures' in cirque du brawl, just try messaging me or tell me in the reveiws if you decide to. I really dont mind! _


	3. The Show!

Chapter 3

"What's the Cirque up to?" Pit asked at the Smash Brothers meeting table.

"That's why I held up this meeting," Mr. Game and Watch said, "The Cirque will be very busy from this point on." The Smash Brothers all tilted their heads in confusion.

"You mean the Freaks are going to—"

"Shut up Link," Mr. Game and Watch snarled cutting him off, "allow me to finish." He shook his head and continued, "The Cirque are not freaks!" Mr. Game and Watch said defensively on their part, "all what they need to do is complete their goal which is to successfully perform their show! It's tonight, and we're going whether you want to or not!"

Link's eyebrows furrowed.

"Do we have to go?" Olimar snorted, the party pooper he is.

"Shut up." Snake growled. Olimar flinched at his brutal look. Snake was not in the mood to deal with a loser.

"So, get ready before we leave!" Mr. Game and Watch happily remarked! He chortled, "Guys…" He quietly said. The Smash Brothers all looked up to Mr. Game and Watch and asked what he wanted. "Guys I think I'm gonna happy…" He smiled even wider.

"What the freakazoid?" Sheik remarked, her eyes widening at happy.

Mr. Game and Watch stood up from the bent metal chair and began dancing like a complete idiot. He clicked his heels and happily swung his arms, switching off sides each click. Every body just stared at him with their eyes and mouths agape from shock of this strange dance.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" The Smash Brothers all yelled in unison as Mr. Game and Watch merrily danced.

"I'm dancing." Mr. Game and Watch quietly said as his feet did all the magic.

The Smash Brothers just stared in an awkward silence as he strangely danced on his chair. When Mr. Game and Watch finally ended his embarrassing "happy dance" he sat down and continued, "So get ready before we leave!"

"Well, that's in a few hour," Meta Knight said.

"No shit, Sherlock." Mr. Game and Watch unkindly said while rolling his eyes, well if he had eyes, he'd roll them. Must be hard being black construction paper. "Anyways," He continued, "we'll leave at around 10, 10:30-ish."

So late?" Sheik whimpered, "But that's when I hit the sack!"

Mr. Game and Watch leaned in closer to Sheik, and then he fell over, knocking over the table with him. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Princess Peach asked, worried.

"I'm fine," Mr. Game and Watch said getting up from the floor. He picked up the table and continued, "Well, the sack will have to wait!" Sheik fell into despair. "The show starts at 11:30!"

"Then why are we going so early if the show starts at 11:30?" Ganondorf evilly asked.

"To talk to them before the show! Duh!" Mr. Game and Watch stated.

"So now what?" Snake asked.

"GTFO bitch!" Mr. Game and Watch yelled, silencing everybody, "Er- I mean, please, you are all dismissed." The Smash Brothers got up and left to their rooms, just to rest until the show started.

With only two hours to create 150 toys, they had to be crafted with intellect and personality, each and every one.

Wiping a drop of sweat, Mr. Tall's shoulders heaved, "Damn my old aching back!" He straightened his popping back. Quickly changing back to the exquisite craft making, he cracked his neck and back.

"Hey! Lazy bums!" Mr. Game and Watch angrily yelled to the "apathetic" Smash Brothers.

Lucario checked the money in his poke-ball-like wallet and inserted it into his fanny pouch.

"Good idea Lucario!" Mr. Game and Watch proudly said, "Guys, bring moneys!"

"Moneys?" Lucario questioned.

"Yes, moneys." Mr. Game and Watch repeated, "Mr. Tall makes these toys and stuff. It would be nice to buy them from him. "Who isn't ready to leave yet?" Mr. Game and Watch asked as he began to count the Smash Brothers for attendance.

"I need to pee," Link quickly said as he ran to the bathroom.

"Run!" Mr. Game and Watch ran to the door, expecting his group to follow suit, "Let's ditch the damned farmer boy!"

Instead of ditching, Zelda snapped at Mr. Game and Watch. "Whether you want to or not," she crossed her arms, "we ARE waiting for Link." Intimidating eyes locked onto Mr. Game and Watch's… blackness. He looked to the floor, unsure of what to say, slightly embarrassed… NOT! Cocky little actor!

Half rushing, Link came back from the bathroom.

"We leave now!" Mr. Game and Watch and the Smash Brothers strolled out the door.

While Mr. Game and Watch clicked the rusty lock, Fox took out his keys to his jet. "Lemme get out Mother Fox!" Fox happily chirped, "She's in the parking lot. Hold up guys." He ran into the parking lot next door to get out his space jet.

"Does the monkey have to come?" Sonic whispered in Mr. Game and Watch's 'ear'.

"Yeah, I'm not leaving him alone. I didn't even think about bring the blue hedgehog." Mr. Game and Watch mocked, "Oh… too late." If Mr. Game and Watch wasn't well… flat, he would've done a 'Z formation' on the humiliated Sonic, who hastily paced away.

"All right!" Fox called out from an open window inside the colossal jet, "Let's go!" Falco helped people board the jet, even if it was a five-minute walk.

When the Smash Brothers landed 30 seconds later in the parking lot, crushing several cars, they all quickly ran into the tent, quite excited, and curious to see their roomies' talents. "Run! Guys run! I want us to have the front row seats!" Everybody easily passed the awfully slow Mr. Game and Watch. Sadly enough, since he's one of the oldest video games compared to the rest of the Smash Brothers, he only takes one step for every one and a half seconds. "Faster!" He yelled as Snake picked up the staggering Mr. Game and Watch.

When they got inside, the Smash Brothers all ran to the front of the auditorium and got the front row seats Mr. Game and Watch hoped for. Mr. Game and Watch had to even send the elderly to the back! How impolite!

"You're a very rude man!" The elderly woman yelled to Mr. Game and Watch.

"I don't care! Go sit in the back where you belong, you scum." Mr. Game and Watch snapped back, filled with disgust.

The woman and her husband moved to the back without a word.

Link lost Zelda in the crowd because compared with her, he ran too slow. "Zelda!" Link called out to his love as he found her sitting next to the aisle. Stopping midway because Ike occupied the seat next to her, and on the other side of Zelda was –as already stated- the aisle! Link knew very well that sitting in the aisle wasn't an option, and kicking out Ike would be very hard. Slowly approaching Ike, Link quickly remembered what Ike did to him in that Brawl earlier. Thankfully, Sheik reluctantly healed him. "Hey Ike" Link nervously stuttered.

"Hi…" Ike replied, already half annoyed. Talk about patience. Link noticed Marth sitting next to Ike, his hand locked with his.

Link nervously wet his lips, "I want to sit next to the princess." Zelda's ears perked up.

"That's cool," Ike said, indifferent.

"So, can I?" Link crossed his fingers behind his back, wanting every drop of luck.

"I don't know," Ike continued, still uncaring, "You'll probably be sitting in the aisle."

Link swallowed, "I thought that I could take your seat…" he quietly said.

"Sorry, no." Ike glared at Link, not wanting to be bothered anymore. "There's a seat next to Sheik, if you want it."

"What?" Link looked at Sheik, "I'm not sitting next to… that raccoon." He shuddered.

"I honestly don't care where you sit," Ike stopped his hateful glare and looked someplace else, "Now stop bothering me." Not only did Link feel like strangling Ike, but he obviously wanted to sit next to Zelda. "Are you going to stand in front of me for the entire show?" Ike asked, scowling at Link. Link quickly looked away, avoiding eye contact; he then glanced at Zelda with a worried look on his face. Zelda politely smiled. She really wasn't interested in sitting next to Link, who will talk between every word the performer says, or laugh at random speeches, that aren't close to funny! "Just sit next to Sheik," Zelda reassuringly said, "She's not that bad." She gave him a smile.

Link pouted in distaste, but not at Zelda. He slowly turned around and sat next to Sheik, who was on the other side of the auditorium. Not wanting to start a conversation with the weirdest Smash Brothers, Link turned his head away from her and ignored every word of the poor woman.

"Hi Link." Sheik shyly said, clearly interested in the farmer.

Link acted like he couldn't hear her. He heard Ike whisper in Marth's ear, "So impulsive!" Link rolled his eyes, but the real problem was Sheik. He felt Sheik lightly tap his shoulder. The need to grab his master sword and swing it at Sheik was very hard to control.

A loud fanfare of trumpets filled the air, silencing everyone. Mr. Game and Watch excitedly looked around, expecting something out of thin air to kiss him on the cheek. Well, if he had a cheek.

Two little people brought a giant cage covered in a sort of leopard print…towel? Well, towel covered cage was rolled to the center of the stage, the rusty wheels shrieking as the cage was dragged to the center. The Smash Brothers' monkeys –Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong- started hooting happily, filling the tense air with excited chattering. As the monkeys happily jumped up and down on their chairs, an obnoxious screaming started from some nervous people in the crowd when the wolf man was revealed behind the bars of the cage.

Sadly, the wolf man was locked inside the cage to avoid killing anyone. "Hey! He's dressed like Tarzan!" Mr. Game and Watch mocked, as he walked on the stage to get a closer look of the dangerous being.

The Smash Brothers gasped, "When did he get up there?" Wolf asked around, along with the Smash Brothers' other speculations.

"Mr. Game and Watch!" Snake yelled, standing up, "Get off the stage! It's dangerous!" The crowd began to wonder if this construction paper man was a part of the show.

The Smash Brothers gasped as Mr. Game and Watch slid through the bars of the Wolf Man's cage. "He's dangerous!" Pit howled in agony. There was a cry of fear from –most likely- Mr. Tall. "Evra! Darren!" He roared, spit spraying from his dry mouth. The audience then learned that the black moving construction paper happily petting the Wolf Man like a dog, was not a part of the show. Screams of terror radiated throughout the room as Mr. Tall yelled, "Save that man!"

Evra and Darren sprinted to the Wolf Man's cage, greeted by the shredded bits of what was Mr. Game and Watch. The Wolf Man angrily roared, which meant for everybody to fuck off, as everybody stood frozen in fear.

The Smash Brothers were silent, eyes wide open and bodies flushed with fear, disbelieving.

"That idiot got himself killed…" Captain Falcon murmured, looking away to the floor unable to look at Mr. Game and Watch's pieces.

Evra and Darren rushed towards the scene of Mr. Game and Watch's death. People gasped when the Snake Boy appeared on stage with nothing but black short-shorts. "The Snake Boy? What is going on?" Evra carefully grabbed the pieces of Mr. Game and Watch as Darren distracted the restless Wolf Man with a piece of raw steak. Once Evra was clear, Darren tossed the meat into the cage and ran up to Evra.

A nervous Mr. Tall appeared on the stage, "Sorry folk's, show's over!" This is an unprecedented moment. Now," he got impatient when nobody understood him, "GET THE FUCK OUT! THIS IS NO JOKE!" People were upset and inconsiderate that their money went to waste and quickly left, no wanting to hear Mr. Tall explode some more.

"Smash Brothers, come help…" Mr. Tall said quieting down. All of the pieces of Mr. Game and Watch were collected and shoved in front of him. Mr. Tall pushed the Wolf Man's cage back into backstage with a crash. Some of the Smash Brothers couldn't to even go on the stage due to shock.

Red construction paper spilt on the floor. "Is he made out of construction paper?" Mr. Tall asked himself. "Guys, I'm going to try to put him back together," The Cirque performers entered the stage to view this crisis. "I'm going to revive him. After all," he gently said, looking at Mr. Game and Watch's tattered pieces, "he is my friend." Mr. Tall reached into his back pocket and pulled out a menacing pink fluid in a flask. His pale hands hovered over Mr. Game and Watch's pieces with the pink fluid in the other. He began to tilt the flask of the mysterious –now glowing- pink substance and quickly chugged it down.

"What was that?"

"Oh, the pink flask," Mr. Tall wiped the corners of his dry mouth, "That was Fatorade."

"Wow..." Ganondorf mumbled thinking that was substance would revive Mr. Game and Watch.

Mr. Tall painfully cracked the knots out of his neck and knuckles. "On to the real thing!" he hopefully smiled. That smile, however, quickly changed into a look of furious surprise when Mr. Game and Watch's pieces didn't go back together with his magic. Again, his hands mystically waved and a puff of white smoke poohed over the dead pieces of Mr. Game and Watch.

Peach tried to hold on her bitter tears, but she failed as they rolled down her cheeks.

Everybody jumped when a door slammed shut, sending a creepy shiver down Mr. Tall's spine.

"Who's that?" Darren whispered franticly as he looked around, pale as a ghost. Fear huddled the Cirque together.

"An intruder?" Mr. Tall asked bumping into the crowd as he backed up, "Smash Brothers! Protect me!" He shrieked, hoping the Smash Brothers would do what he's asked.

The Smash Brothers got ready to attack, just in case it was a hungry Daimon, thirsty for their souls! Eerie footsteps interrupted the silence, sending an echo off the walls. Everyone's head snapped in the direction of the stairs, but it was too dark to make out a figure away from the faint light.

"I don't see anybody!" Mr. Tall nervously screeched, hugging Cormac for support.

"Was I gone for that long?" They heard a familiar voice say.

"ITSA GHOST!" Fox yelled sending terror to (almost) everyone. He pulled out his blaster, ready to shoot.

"Guys! Don't run away!" The 'Ghost' yelled, wanting the group to come back.

The Cirque all sprinted to the farthest corner, all huddled together. Some of the braver Smash Brothers prepared to kill anything that tried to hurt anybody, while the scardey-cats ran back with the Cirque.

"We don't know the ghost's abilities, so don't randomly attack." Meta Knight collectively said.

"Let me check his aura," Lucario said as he shut his eyes. He concentrated on the aura of the enemy, but he couldn't find any signs of life. "I don't sense anything!" Lucario said shifting into a defensive position, his aura brightly shining in his hands.

"Did you just call me a ghost?" Loud footsteps pounded heavily against the wooden steps as 'The Ghost' came closer to the Smash Brothers. "I'm not a ghost." He stepped into the light, revealing himself as Mr. Game and Watch.

"What the foot?" Sheik angrily said as she came out of ducking under Rhamus's bellies. "Aren't you dead?"

For a short moment, everybody was silent. Questions filled the Smash Brothers and Cirque's confused minds.

"Aren't you dead?"

"What?" Mr. Game and Watch shrieked, "Before my head was ripped off by that hairy Tarzan, I really had to take a leak, so I peed in that corner." He gestured towards a pile of yellow construction paper, "So instead of being killed –which would've been awesome- I put a decoy."

Every Smash Brother just stared at the idiot wide-eyed, angry like an ogre without breakfast, instead they wanted to kill Mr. Game and Watch!

"Where was your aura?" Lucario asked, seriously confused. Every living thing had an aura.

"Since when did construction paper have an aura?" Mr. Game and Watch asked back, with a little snap in his tone.

"Are you serious?" Mr. Tall angrily yelled cutting of the Smash Brothers' explosion, "You made me, the great Mr. Tall, worry because I found your decaying decoy?" Spittles came flying out of his dry mouth. Disappointed, and somewhat embarrassed, Mr. Tall sunk to the floor, gripping his skinny knees and began to sob.

"Hey, it's okay." Gurtha began to calm down the sobbing man.

"NO IT'S NOT!" He yelled, sending the sweet woman jumping back. "This isn't fair!" Tears spilt down his pale cheeks. He began to kick and scream, like a young toddler that got a time out.

"This is awkward…" Lucario whispered to Samus, who rolled her eyes.

"Izz naht faer! He complained, wiping his boogies.

Alex Ribs pushed his way towards Mr. Tall picking him up from the cold floor, "Come on Mr. Tall," Alex calmly said, "Let's get you some hot drink to calm you down."

"Izz naht faer!" he complained, head in hands.

"Crying won't help." Alex stressed calmly. The Smash Brothers cringed. Impatience and intolerance was Alex's reputation! How could he put up with Mr. Tall? Shocked, the Smash Brothers and Cirque watched Mr. Tall being slowly walked out of the room by the _caring_ Alex, his face covered by his bony hands.

"All I did was pee…" Mr. Game and Watch muttered.

"Do you know what you did?" Cormac yelled, "The shows are the most important thing to Mr. Tall. Every show, he lives, and you ruined it."

Guilt washed over Mr. Game and Watch as he thought about Mr. Tall's breakdown. Looking over at everybody's depressed faces, he felt way worse. Mr. Game and Watch quickly noticed an obvious fact and muttered, "Where did the crowd go?" When nobody answered, Mr. Game and Watch answered himself, still formed as a question, "Was it me that startled them?" Shame brought his head looking at the floor in order to avoid eye contact with anyone. Ike's heavy metal boots heavily clanked on the hollow floor as he and Marth headed out, disappointed at Mr. Game and Watch, not wanting to see anymore of his act. Slowly, the Smash Brothers followed suit, leaving Mr. Game and Watch alone in the dark. Mr. Game and Watch began to feel the remorse he's caused the everybody, especially the Cirque who have worked so hard to perfect their performance.

The last of the Smash Brothers to leave was Mario. "Pitiful," he mumbled as he made his way out to catch up with the rest of the Smash Brothers. Disgracefully, Mr. Game and Watch looked at the Cirque who was cleaning up the small auditorium. As Mr. Game and Watch tried to muster an apology, blame froze him. Mr. Game and Watch threw the Cirque's show into the flames.

"At least they saw the Snake-Boy!" Evra quietly sarcastically said.

"Whatever," Truska said, sadly looking at the mess. The Cirque quietly cleaned.

Mr. Game and Watch walked towards the door so he could walk away from it all.

"That show seemed interesting…" Link awkwardly said on the Smash Brothers' way back to the apartment. Nobody spoke on the thirty-second flight back; they couldn't find the right words.

"This is embarrassing…" Falco said shyly. Everybody's shoulders sagged. Link was resting against Zelda's shoulders.

"We're here, guys." Fox said over the microphone as he skillfully parked his jet in the beaten up avenue. Dark and cold, the Smash Brothers trudged inside the shabby building.

A crying Mr. Tall greeted the Smash Brothers, something they were not in the mood to deal with. Alex Ribs was comforting the broken Mr. Tall, handing him a Kleenex or two. "This is the first time he's cancelled a show," Alex said, as if trying to excuse the broken Mr. Tall. Used tissues decorated the table as Mr. Tall clutched one tightly. His usually pale face red from crying so much. Alex reassuringly patted his back as he smiled to the Smash Brothers. "Tonight Mr. Tall and I are going to stay in a hotel for the night-"

"I can't stand that talking piece of moving construction paper! He ruined my life!" Mr. Tall yelled, gaining everybody's attention.

"Are you really going to stay in a hotel?" Marth asked his roomy.

"I can't leave Mr. Tall alone," Alex whispered, "There's no telling what he'd do in such a depressed state." Cries of Mr. Tall shook the room, causing everybody to tense up. Loudly hitting his fists against the table covered in tissues, causing some to fall off the edge, Mr. Tall cried even harder, his eyebrows knitting together in frustration. "Come now, let's find a hotel to stay the night in." Standing up, Alex said goodbye to the Smash Brothers and left with the broken down Mr. Tall.

Marth felt worried for the two, hoping that Mr. Tall will oversee Mr. Game and Watch's mistake. Muscular arms wrapped around the prince's shoulders, "Let's go." Ike gently said as the couple went to their room to retire for the night.

Mr. Game and Watch couldn't find the will to enter the apartment, and began to cry on the balcony, "ALL BY MYSELF," he sang aloud. His hands held his heavy head, as he tried to ease the headache.

"Feeling better?" Alex asked Mr. Tall as he tucked him into a hotel bed.

Calmly smiling, Mr. Tall replied, "Yes, Alex. Thank you for your support."

"Of course sir." Alex smiled inwardly, glad to see that Mr. Tall wasn't crying anymore.

"You should probably be heading out to the apartment before it gets too late." Mr. Tall slunk deeper into the blankets, his goal to get warm.

"Yes, I was just leaving sir." Alex said as he reached towards the door, "Sleep well, sir." Mr. Tall muttered thanks and shut his eyes behind a closing door.

Alex took a brisk walk into the apartment, waiting to be in a soft bed, accompanied by Marth and Ike. Sneering, he looked at his watch. _1:30 am_, he thought, _I hope everyone's done cleaning up Mr. Game and Watch's mess_.

Finally arriving at the Smash Brothers' apartment, Alex felt glad he didn't pass out from lack of sleep. He made his way his way up the dark creaky stairs and opened the door.  
Not wanting to wake anybody up, Alex quietly made his way upstairs, which was difficult due to the old creaky floorboards. Not a single light lit his way, which –obviously- meant that everybody was deep asleep. Snores drifted out of Bowser's room giving Alex a startle. Finally at Ike's room, Alex quietly entered the key not wanting to wake up the sleeping couple. The door opened just a crack, and he peeked inside the room. Blood squirted out of his nose and he silently watched the couple coitus. The door closed as quietly as it opened while Alex crept away when he heard Marth's moans become louder and Ike's thrusts become harder. Alex took his key and ran to the public apartment bathroom.

Alex looked at himself in the mirror and said to himself, while cleaning up his nose bleed, "Should I just waltz right in and act like nothing's happening, or should I wait thirty minutes and hope they finish by then?" Such a mind boggler!

Alex then decided to wait fifteen to thirty minutes for the couple to finish their coitus. Great. Not wanting to wait in a smelly bathroom, Alex aimlessly wandered the hallways, waiting and listening.

When it felt like it has been around twenty minutes, Alex headed back to his room. Before entering the key into the keyhole, Alex placed his ear on the door to see if he heard any of the... well, any noises. Nothing but silence was heard! Alex quietly opened the door.

Before stomping in the dark room, Alex let his eyes adjust and he spotted the sleeping couple. He saw Ike holding Marth in his muscular arms pressing their bodies together, Marth's head under Ike's chin. Wow, it actually made Ike look a little taller. Alex bitterly shuddered. A man cannot love a man! Shrugging off the thought, he took a step forward and accidently kicked something really hard. Biting his lip so he didn't scream, Alex took yet another step, and tripped over landing in a pile of Ike and Marth's armor. Ouch, worse than a paper cut! Why did couldn't they just put their armor in a cabinet or the closet instead on the floor?

The impact woke the sleeping couple. "Wh-What?" Marth said, jumping up. Ike reached for the lamp next to him and flicked on the orange-yellow light.

Squinting, Ike said half pissed, "Alex! We thought you were staying at hotel!" He crossed his muscular arms, "Thanks for calling." He scoffed.

"I've decided to come back," Alex replied, making his way back to his favorite Hello Kitty bed, "I didn't have enough money to stay and Mr. Tall didn't need me at that dusty hotel." Alex practically stared at their sculpted bodies, especially Ike's muscular build. So damn muscular… He thought jealously as he looked at their torsos.

"Um… Okay…?" Marth remarked not caring about that dumb excuse for calling.

"Well, looks like you two had some fun!" Alex said awkwardly.

"Good night." Ike interrupted and shut off the light.

"That was the worst show I've ever done!" Evra complained to Sheik, "It honestly gets me so upset with how sad we were out there!"

Sheik stretched, popping her back, and then laid flat on her bed beside the Snake-boy. "At least they saw the Snake-boy! And there's always tomorrow." She quietly and reasonably said.

"True," Evra was still not satisfied enough. This crappy performance hurt his pride.

"Don't even talk about it, kid." Sheik yawned and got comfortable on her pillow. "You have two more shows in this city, so redeem yourself."

Evra sighed, "Mr. Tall may not be up to it…"

Sheik reached over the gap between their beds and placed an encouraging hand on Evra's scaly shoulder, "We'll see what the future brings." She smiled reassuringly. Too bad Evra couldn't see it due to her nose and under shrouded in blankets.

"Why are you even covering your face behind the sheets?" Evra tucked himself in the bed.

Sheik's eyes quickly scanned the room, as if to uncover any hidden spies or video recorders. "I don't want to give any information…" She whispered.

"What? Everybody knows you." _Trust me, you're not hard to forget! _

"No they don't," She said still whispering, noticing that thinks became awkward. And without a word, Sheik reached for the lamp and shut it off.


	4. The Finale!

Chapter 4

Mr. Game and Watch unhappily sighed as the sunlight spilt into his dusty small room through the holes in the wall created by bullets, forcing his eyes to open. Rubbing his eyes, Mr. Game and Watch heaved himself out of his soft bed. "Another day closer to death…" he muttered as he splashed cold water on his face. "Aw crap!" He shouted as his head began to sag, remembering that paper and water go together like ketchup and marshmallows. His head sagged to the floor like the branches of a weeping willow as his hands hopelessly searched for a blow dryer. Instead he gave up and angrily sat on the floor, using his hands to prop up his head. "I HATE WATER!" he yelled sending an echo throughout the building mistakenly awakening everybody…

"General, we need elephants to feed the purple."

"No, we cannot, there are too many marshmallows." Truska replied,

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. I think there is honey in my pants."

"I HATE WATER!"

Truska shot up from her bed, sitting and yelled, "What was that?" Mr. Game and Watch's echo destroyed her lucid dream.

Peach stirred in her bed, the morning sun not passing through her pink blind fold. "Mmmm…" She muttered, caring solely on her sleep.

Truska's eyes widened. Usually, Peach was a beautiful well-mannered princess, but every time she slept, it's as if a beast ate her and took her place.

Truska's eyes widened. Usually, Peach was a beautiful well-mannered princess, but every time she slept, it's as if a beast ate her and took her place.

Truska shook off the monstrous thought. She checked for the time. 8:30 am. Getting dressed, Truska decided to make breakfast for everybody. She was already used to making breakfast for the Cirque.

"Hi Bowser!" She greeted the Koopa King as he flipped pancakes in the small kitchen.

Turning over his shoulder, Boweser replied, "Good morning, Truska."

"Do you need help?"

"Yes I do!" Bowser smiled. He was the official chef of the Smash Brothers, and getting help was like getting a golden ticket, not that he couldn't cook like the Iron Chef, of course. "Come help me with these pancakes."

Truska walked over. Her jaw dropped to the floor. There were over fifty pancakes! "Sure…"

"Bowser handed her an old spatula and she began flipping pancakes. "Are you guys performing tonight?" Curiosity started the conversation.

Hesitating, Truska honestly didn't know, "I'm not entirely sure. Mr. Tall may not want to…"

"He probably will." Bowser took out a giant serving tray, "Cormac said that Mr. Tall is alive during these shows. Has he ever cancelled a show?"

"Never," she said shaking her head.

Bowser scooped up five pancakes and placed them on the tray. "He'll hopefully come around, I'm sure. Why would he take away the things that are precious to him?" He paused. "Every time I steal Princess Peach, I do it just to bother Mario. He thinks that I'll kill her, or do something gruesome!" He scooped up more pancakes, "I let him have her in the end so that the plumber can feel that he can actually do something other than getting high off shrooms or jumping people for 'coins'. But why would I eat my friend? I call her before I 'steal' her!"

Truska smiled, "Wow, Peach has been complaining about Mario always picking her up from going out." Bowser laughed, "Just don't let things get in your way. Perform your show tonight." He turned his attention to his cooking. "Let's heat up the sausages."

When the two finished preparing breakfast and setting the table, they had to wake everybody up. "Thanks for your help Truska. You've been great help."

"No problem, I'll wake everybody up." Truska quickly ran upstairs, happy to be helpful.

"Everyone! Breakfast!" A door slammed open and Link hungrily ran out.

"Link! Wait!" Zelda called out, chasing after him, Young Link holding her hand. "You forgot your Master's Sword!" Link was too hungry to hear Zelda over the sound of his grumbling stomach.

"I smell bacon!" He yelled running down the creaky stairs.

Darren peeked out, "That was the most awkward experience I have lived through." His face was blank.

The honest truth was that Link was disliked among the Smash Brothers, and Darren can easily see why. A rude, impolite farmer boy was not on everybody's friend list.

"Good morning Darren!" Truska greeted noticing that Link was everybody's wakeup call as they got out of their rooms. "How are you today?"

"Tired." He croaked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Go and have breakfast." She offered sympathetically. Darren trudged down the stairs.

A toast to idiots!" Link quietly said to himself as he grabbed a glass of orange juice off the table, his plate filled with all sorts of bacon and pancakes.

Everybody ate, having great conversations and finally enjoying the Cirque's company.

After many moments of embarrassment, Mr. Game and Watch thought about going downstairs. He wanted to apologize, but he didn't know if the Cirque would forgive. It seemed to Mr. Game and Watch like everybody was having a good breakfast and he didn't want to ruin it. Mr. Tall didn't even return from his hotel room. Biting his imaginary lip, he swung the creaky old door open, finally out of his depressed chamber. "I can do this!" he bravely yelled throwing his arms up. Mr. Game and Watch looked around. He could've sworn he heard a cricket somewhere. Whatever. Bravely broadening his limp shoulders and puffing his chest, he made his way downstairs.

"Guys!" Mr. Game and Watch bravely stood tall at the dining table. As everybody silenced, heads turned towards Mr. Game and Watch. "I really want to apologize for what I've done. I really blew it." Shocked eyes made their way towards the apologetic Mr. Game and Watch.

Why was he apologizing now? Of all times Mr. Game and Watch choice breakfast. Must have been bothering the poor man a lot. What Mr. Game and Watch has done was growing like a toothache at the back of his mind, constantly giving him the guilt of his mistake. Now was better than most times because the mistake was fresh in his mind. "I was overly excited and what I did was wrong." Mr. Game and Watch strongly projected. "Guys, all of you guys, I'm sorry."

Mr. Tall stood up from his seat. When did he get here? Can he teleport? "Apology accepted, my friend." Holding out a hand to Mr. Game and Watch he continued, "Come sit with us."

For a moment, Mr. Game and Watch only stared. Since when did Mr. Tall take out his hand? He's afraid of germs and body contact! Then, Mr. Game and Watch smiled, and shook his hand. Smiling confidently, Mr. Tall shook back.

Trumpets filled the silent air like how the sun fills the night sky turning it to day.

"Welcome to the Cirque du Freak." Mr. Tall said projecting his voice throughout the auditorium, earning curious stares from the crowd. "Here, there are things, that occur that people may not notice because they chose to close their eyes to what they can't understand. This is home of the most remarkable human beings. If you are easily afraid, I recommend leaving." He paused looking around the crowd, "Every act tonight is not a fake. All of the performers are real, and none are harmless." Before he stepped off, he gave a good look around, his black eyes creeping people out, "Please enjoy the show."

Every light in the auditorium shut off. Pitch black filled every corner. Nervous people in the crowd began to anxiously whisper, afraid if a zombie might pop up and eat the insides of their skulls.

A bright light suddenly turned on, focused to the center of the stage. A cage covered in a leopard print towel caught everybody's attention. Ike was requested to sit next to Mr. Game and Watch just in case he goes wandering off and gets himself 'killed'. Powerful enough, Ike could easily grab Mr. Game and Watch back if he ran off, that is.

Two little people shrouded in blue cloaks removed the leopard print towel and people began to scream. The wolf-man was revealed from the rusty cage, behind bars gripping the bars terribly as if he wanted to kill everybody who gave him a scream. Over the loud screaming, Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong were chattering happily for their friend. Angrily the Wolf-man continued to roar, causing more screams from the crowd. Even Ganondorf recoiled from the blood curdling roars.

"My ears!" Sheik painfully covered her ears.

Mr. Game and Watch laughed, "Wow! Doesn't he seem pissed?"

Practically floating down, Mr. Tall appeared on stage, with a mesmerizing face. "You all must be very quiet," mystically waving his hands, the wolf man stopped his roars, and was perfectly silent, perhaps, hypnotized. "As of this moment, I have placed the Wolf Man in a trance. You all must be very quiet, or else the Wolf Man will be belligerent once again and may harm one of you." Slowly Mr. Tall took out a ring full of rusty keys. Out of the 50 keys on the ring, he carefully inserted one of them inside the cage lock and twisted it. Click! Slowly, the cage creaked its way open as terrified people began to ready themselves to run or tightly grip their chairs to hold them down from fear.

"Is he seriously going to let him out?" Link hurriedly asked trying not to let fear characterize his appearance.

Mr. Tall shot a dangerous glance at Mr. Game and Watch not wanting him to well… whatever.

Mr. Tall weaved hand signals and the hypnotized Wolfman began to move his arm awkwardly, as if slapping a fly from his ear.

"What is he?" Snake whispered, "Naruto?"

Samus who coincidentally sat next to Solid Snake rolled her eyes at Tall-sama no jutsu.

The hypnotized Wolfman took a furry step forward and then back again. He put the same foot forward and back again.

"Hit it sistah!" Mr. Tall gleefully yelled and crappy music began to play.

The Smash Brothers looked around awkwardly.

"Ya put yer left paw in ya put yer left paw out…" A Wolfman version of the Hokey Pokey played while the hypnotized Wolfman unwittingly danced. If only he were awake… f only…

Everybody in the Smash Brothers was skeptical. Except for dumb old little Sheik. The second the Wolfman began to shift his leg back, she knew that the Hokey Pokey would start. Proudly she stood up and began dancing…

Ike stared at her wide-eyed, and all of a sudden he felt guilty for wanting to kill an imbecile.

Clearly, Mr. Tall was enjoying the Wolfman's dance as he turned himself around (that's what it's all about!) to the Hokey Pokey.

The silly music played for at least five horrible minutes. The Smash Brothers clearly had enough and were all ready to run from ths infantile torture but they couldn't leave their roomie's performance, especially since they were the VIPs. Guilt is a horrible feeling indeed. "This is torture!" Fox whispered to his co-pilot, Falco and frenemie Wolf.

"It's psychosocial!" Wolf whispered.

The curtains interrupted the Wolfman as they prematurel closed and wraped up his silent audience, except for the two losers… Mr. Game and Watch and Sheik!

"Come on guys!" Mr. Game and Watch said as he clapped, "Applaud!" Everybody refused, but that didn't bother Mr. Game and Watch or Sheik.

"So lame!" Pikachu said gripping a cig in between his teeth.

To everyone's demise, the curtain quickly opened again showing the next performer and Marth and Ike's emotionless, bored faces quickly turned in to a face full of laughter. Their laughs angered the perfomer as he stomped his designer boots hard into the ground.

"Ahem… I am Alex Ribs and-"

"Nice pom-poms!" Marth yelled giggling hysterically along with his boyfriend.

In anger, Alex's eyebrow twitched. Yes he was in a complete cheer-leading outfit along with glitter, yes he had pompoms and yes he wore designer boots, but these two yaoi boys didn't have the guts to come up on stage dressed like Alex.

Clearing his throat, he continued, "I am a contorotist cheerleader and-" Ike and Marth's laugh interrupted him again.

"I… we're sorry, continue," Ike said trying not to laugh.

"Barbie!" Marth laughed.

Alex was steaming red, "SHUT UP!" his voice rumbled the room silencing the blue haired couple, but they still found it hard to hold in their laughter. "That's it," Alex threw his pompoms on the floor and stormed off the stage. Stage crew quickly swept away the glitter and ran off with the pompoms.

A nervous Mr. Tall ran up to the stage, "Excuse him please, that was not a part of the show… he was having a rough night." He smiled, his dark teeth blackening the mood, "on with Rhamus Twobellies!"

"A fat man came on the stage. "Hey, wassap. I'm Rhamus Twobellies and I was born with two bellies, that's where I got the name!" In a fast manner, the fat man picked up his shirt and in a perverted manner, he flashed the entire crowd.

"Ew!" Link and a few others yelled in disgust, not used to seeing two bellies on one man.

Suddenly, a hand shot up and everyone became silent in order to hear the question, "How do you eat so little when you have two tummies?" Bowser curiosly asked.

Keeping his shirt up over his man boobs, Rhamus smiled and whispered –loud enough for everyone to hear- "Portion control." He winked happily skipping off the stage, causing the floor to squeak under his weight.

Next, a small woman walked on the stage with a tough expression written on her face. "My name is Gurtha Teeth!"

"That's my roomie!" Wario excitedly showed off as he crunched into a garlic clove.

"I can bite into anything!" Gurtha spoke very loud and clear, a little bit too loud and clear.

"Does she have to yell?" Game and Watch complained sourly.

"You! In the crowd!" Gurtha said and pointed to a blonde man, "Tell me you name!"

"My name is Cormac, Cormac Limbs." Cormac had a smug face.

"Please come up! You'll be my volunteer!" Gurtha insisted an brought up the unwilling man to the stage.

"Watch!" She yelled to the crowd as she picked up one of the metal bars lying around and banged it hard against the floor to show it was a real bar. She asked Cormac to hold the bar with both of his hands. "Now, watch!" She bit clean through the metal bar and spitting out the rest.

"I bet it's fake!" Mr. Game and Watch jeered.

"To prove that it's real, how about YOU bit it, Mr. Game and Watch!" Gurtha handed him a bar as he climbed on stage.

"B-but I don't have a mouth!" Mr. Game and Watch cried.

"Very well then…" She said awkwardly.

"This is stupid!" Cormac yelled rudely. "All you do is bite things!"

The crowd gasped at his insult, unsure of how Gurtha will handle the slur. "I do bite things…" She grabbed his arm and bit right through his arm, cracking the bone and all.

"HOLY SHIT!" The crowed roared as Gurtha held Cormac's arm and savagely waved it back and forth, laughing.

"I… I ta…taa.." Cormac stuttered and held the stump where his arm used to be and cringed in pain. He then looked up at the crowed and hollered, "I'm okay!" He zeal fully said.

"Dude, your arm just got torn off!" Link yelled. Clearly, Link didn't get a chance to speak with Cormac during the Cirque's stay.

Gasps emerged from the crowd as his arm slowly grew back.

"I wouldn't want a blowjob from her," Captain Falcon whispered to Olimar.

When his arm fully healed, he kissed his hand, earning an applause from the crowd. "That was Cormac and Gurtha!" Mr. Tall appeared on the stage as the two got off. "And yes, she can bite through metal, and shred through heavy metal!" He did an air guitar as crickets chirped filling the awkwardness with their sounds. "Uh… on to the next performer. What's old, ugly and needs scar removal?" The crowd remained silent, "Give it up to Larten Crepsley!"

Green fog slithered across the floor as a man with a crop of orage hair appeared on the stage with said scar. "Spiders are awesome. Just keep that in mind." Crepsley took out a spider the size of a softball, not including the hairy legs that extended on his palm. "Ew!" Zelda cried.

With his free hand, Larten reached into his red coat pocket and took out a beat up wooden flute.

"You're not gonna play that thing, right?" Mr. Game and Watch said, "It's covered in splinters!" "Shut up, man. " Crepsley said dropping his hands. Licking his lips he began to play the old instrument. The spider tensed up in response, motionless.

Suddenly, the spider jumped to the floor and didn't move. Mr. Crepsley began playing to the tune of the "Itsy Little Spider". Everyone's eyes widened in horror to the childish music –except for Sheik and Mr. Game and Watch who both enjoyed the stupid music.

"Why did I come again?" Sonic asked Mario.

Honestly, the Smash Brothers didn't expect anything stupid from Mr. Crepsley.

The spider swayed from side to side dancing to the music of Mr. Crepsley's flute

"This is so stupid!" Captain Falcon whispered, painfully gripping the life out of his chair.

"This is Madame Octa," Crepsley said as he placed the giant spider into a small wooden cage. "And I am Mr. Crepsly!" He disappeared of the stage.

"That was fast..." Marth whispered.

"Glad it's over." Ike whispered back.

The Smash Brothers were definitely misguided. Everybody thought that Crepsley would be the main attraction because not only did he dress and look like a clown, he acted like one, too.

Mr. Tall came on stage with a huge grin, "Thank you all for coming!" he played with a paper clip in his hand, "If you would like, there are more things to buy in the back. Now thanks again for coming, tell your friends, please!" His mod suddenly changed, "NOW GET OUT!" he ran off the stage.

The Smash Brothers were quick to get their belongings and ready to shoot for the exit, but there was a ginormous snake in the exit sliding towards one of the poles scaring everybody! How rude!

The humongous dark green snake was about to reach the floor until a strong yellow light shone on the snake's creepy face and it stopped moving, trying to get a sense of sight.

"Aw great!" Link plopped down in his chair again, pissed off that another act was well on its way.

On the stage, a boy- 14 to 15 years old- with long yellowish green hair bore snake eyes and spring green scales adorned his body from head to toe. The lower portion of his body was covered in the leopard print towel that was used to cover the wolf man's cage. Hissing loudly, all eyes sprung to the boy.

With a twinkle in her eyes, Sheik yelled, "EVRA!" happily.

Blushing, Evra got on his belly and slid off the stage. Walking through the crowd to reach his snake, he petted it and kissed it, receiving a "O_O" From the crowd and a, "OwO" from Mr. Game and Watch. Instinctively, the snake wrapped around Evra as he danced back to the stage.

Finally on the stage again, Evra placed the snake down on the floor as it opened its mouth. "Don't try this at home children'" Evra said wagging a finger. Getting on his belly, Evra wriggled inside the snake's mouth, his head completely inside. Then he began to kick, "Don't SWALLOW ME!" He yelled as his head went a little deeper than what was comfortable. The crowd screamed and covered their eyes, even the Smash Brothers, who initially thought, "…", kind of nervous.

"We HAFTA HELP HIM!" Sheik yelled as she jumped on stage.

"OMFG!" Mr. Game and Watch shrieked.

"HELP!" Evra yelled from inside the snake, "I FORGOT TO FEED HIM BEFORE! AHH!" He yelled, "THIS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE!"

Panicky, Sheik grabbed his feet and heaved him out of the snake's body in one fluid motion.

Blushing again, Evra breathed heavily and thanked Sheik. "That never happened before… so… yeah…" Evra said awkwardly facing the crowd. He immediately received an applause for such a valiant and life risking act, just for the pleasure of the crowd. Hissing at his snake, Evra kissed it again, and forgave it –as it seemingly looked- and continued with his act.

Evra stood up, and cleaned the snake's saliva off from his hair with the leopard print towel that was covering his genitals- and accidently flashed the crowd. Sheik smacked her forehead for Evra. The snake wrapped itself all over Evra's body –kinda like a piggy in a blanket… yum – except for his head, then he accidently lost sense of direction and fell of the stage with a loud thud.

The crowd gasped, "I'm okay!" Evra said as he hopped up with the snake still wrapped around his body. With the crowd feeling bad for the snake boy, he whispered to himself, "This is gonna be tough," he thought of ways to make his exit.

Smiling awkwardly and embarrassed, he hopped up the stairs, tripped once he got onstage, and rolled to the backstage.

A white poof of smoke appeared and Mr. Tall at the center of the stage appeared, "Although that was horrible, that was the real ending." He disappeared again with another white poof of smoke followed by a disgusting scent, and appeared at the exit, holding it opened. "Now GTFO!" The crowd quickly exited, obviously buying a few replicas of Evra and his Snake as they left.

"That was an amazing show!" Mr. Game and Watch complimented, giving a standing ovation, "Brilliant and chilling!"

Smiling merrily, Mr. Tall replied, "Takes year of practice to do this shit," He chuckled and squirted hand sanitizer on his pale, chapped and flaky hands.

The next morning it was time for the Cirque to say their goodbyes as they searched upon the road to perform their unseen talents in different cities.

"It was great hosting you guys!" Mr. Game and Watch explained with happy delight, "It was also an honor learning about your different and unique lifestyles!" Mr. Game and Watch was beaming with cheerfulness and he honestly felt somewhat enlightened by being around a different crowd.

Mr. Tall was satisfied himself with Mr. Game and Watch's answer "Just remember us-"

"Oh, I will."

Mr. Tall smiled happily, content with his stay and Mr. Game and Watch's attentiveness.

During his stay, Mr. Tall learned that people won't try to attack him just because he was 'different'. While staying with the Smash Brothers Mr. Tall learned that a majority of people that aren't 'freaks' are accepting. Before he came to the apartment, Darren Shan forgot to show Mr. Tall's fear of contamination and hostility towards people that aren't 'freaks'. The Smash Brothers taught him that he was hostile, and that's why he was feared. Mr. Game and Watch is a black piece of construction paper and is loved by his 'common folk'. Same applies for a few members of the Smash Brothers.

"Bye Cirque!" Mr. Game and Watch replied back with some Smash Brothers waving joyously.

"Wait! Alex!" Ike called, jogging up to Alex Ribs, "You left that in the bathroom…" Ike handed him a pink object in a plastic bag and shrugged. He walked back to his crowd (next to Marth), smiling sweetly.

Quickly, Alex tried hiding the object Ike gave him. Alex turned bright red when someone jeered, "A DILDO! LMAO!"

Evra and Darren began cracking up when Alex replied angrily, "SO WHAT?11?"

"Ew!" Rhamus yelled, "That's so –"

"Gay? It's Marth's!" Alex quickly yelled cutting Rhamus off.

"Uh-oh…" Zelda said, her eyes widening in fear.

Marth's happy smile quickly turned into something distorted and twisted. He brought his head down so that his bangs covered his eyes as he menacingly chuckled.

"Dammit…" Ike quietly cursed as he and everybody around Marth took a giant step away.

His chuckle silenced everyone, especially the one who caused it, Alex, who was afraid of what might happen to him.

Marth picked up his head, "That's funny," he chuckled crazily, "I have no need for such a pitiful sword!" Marth said as he drew his Falchion sword, "Mine's real!"

Ike crossed his arms and smirked, proud of his boyfriend.

Link, on the other hand, smacked his forehead and whispered stuff in both of Marth and Ike's ears. Can't blame a guy, they were from the Middle Ages. "You say that's used for masturbation…" Marth repeated aloud so everybody can hear. Ike merely furrowed his eyebrows as disgust reached his face, "Like a penis…?" Link stepped away, "I don't need that! I have Ike!" Ike blushed bright crimson. Marth angrily crossed his arms and pouted.

Rhamus groaned, "I wasn't going to say 'gay', Alex." Rhamus said, "I was going to say 'so yesterday'. Dude, get a vibrator!" Rhamus scoffed. He waved goodbye and jumped into the driver's seat of the Cirque van.

"Come on Alex," Mr. Tall said as he pulled the paralyzed Alex back. "It's time to go." Alex just shook his head and went inside the Cirque van.

"Loser…" Evra said regarding Alex. "Mom," he called out to Sheik, "Will I ever see you again?"

Sheik shook her head, "No, probably not." She placed her hands on his green shoulders, "No son, maybe in the next life, once more."

Evra looked away, "Mom!" He cried and rushed up to hug Sheik.

"We became really close, like mother and son." She held in a tear, "I'm sorry we could see each other more." Suddenly, her mood brightened up. "You and I can write each other letters!"

"I'm illeterate… but I'll get every one in the Cirque to read them to me, just incase someone changes your words!" Evra said, letting go of her embrace because of Mr. Tall's hastening mood. "Good bye, Mom!"

"SAYONARA!" She cried. The poor crazy Sheik was once again alone. He and Darren climbed into the van. All Darren did to say goodbye was wave- he hated Link and didn't care much for Zelda and Young Link.

"Good bye, everybody!" Mr. Game and Watch said sadly as the van rolled down the hill into the abyss of gone forever.


End file.
